Saviour
by kenzieee4
Summary: Cosmo is one of Justin's old best friends. Before he began supporting Asura. Was it the madness? Or something else entirely.what if it was an old enemy thought to be dead?An old soul eating demon by the name of Grey?Something's not right here. NOT YAOI.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is the prologue kay? Not the actual first chapter. In this part of the story, Justin is only 14, Cosmo is 13, and Demetrius and Lance are 10. When it says 1 year later, everyone is obviously one year older than they previously were. DO THE MATH ;)! Also, Justin's not wearing his priest clothes yet. Please tell me if my OC's are Mary-sueish. I'll try to fix them ^.-. There may be a little OOCness.  
>Disclaimer: If I own Soul Eater, the world will explode. (meaning I don't own it.) And does it look like I own I-pods? NO. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

**3 years prior to the story:**

**Cosmo's POV:**

_I was on a quote 'fun' trip to London with my family. How utterly FUN. My mom and dad were in the hotel, while my brothers and I were walking the streets of London. All alone. I had so much FUN. Or not. At least, not until I met the strangest boy I'd ever seen. _

**Normal POV:**

As Cosmo and her brothers went down the street slowly away from their parents in the hotel, a blond boy walked to the beat of the music blasting in his ears. He turned the corner and collided into someone. He looked down in suprise and saw a girl on the ground. Behind her, he saw twins who were looking at her with concern. He offered his hand to the girl.

"HELLO! I'M VERY SORRY I RAN INTO YOU! IT WAS VERY RUDE OF ME TO KNOCK A YOUNG GIRL DOWN LIKE THAT!" the boy apologized. The girl took his hand and pulled herself up.

"Why are you shouting? You're going to draw attention to us. Look. Everyone's staring at us already."  
>"Sorry. Was I shouting again? People complain about that a lot."<p>

The girl studied the blond boy closely, looking for anything that would cause him to shout. She noticed his headphones. _That must be why he shouts a lot. _ She thought to herself.

"Well anyways, I'm Justin Law. What's your name?"  
>"Why should I tell you my name? I just met you, and you ran into me!"<br>"Well now, I don't know. Maybe because I'm the death scythe in charge of Europe?" Justin asked her innocently, not realizing he sounded like a stuck-up asshole.  
>"What's a death scythe?"<br>"One of lord death's personal weapons."  
>"Oh. Well, if you're a weapon, where's your meister?"<br>"Well...I don't exactly have one. I guess people think I'm too hard to wield because I'm a guillotine."  
>"Oh. Well, could you take me to meet Lord Death?"<br>"You want to attend the Death Weapon Meister Academy?"  
>"Yeah!" Cosmo answered, even though she had no idea what Justin meant. He went to a shop window and fogged it with his breath. "42-42-564 when you want to knock at Death's door." he muttered. The image shimmered, then showed Lord Death. Justin pulled out one of his headphones so he could hear for once.<br>"Hi hi how you been?"  
>"Hello Lord Death, A new student would like to enroll at the DWMA."<br>"You found a new recruit Justin?"  
>"Yes! She would like to begin attending the DWMA right away!"<br>"Ooooooh! Did you say 'she'? Did Justin finally get a girlfriend?"  
>"What? NO! How could you even think that for a second my Lord?"<p>

Lord Death sighed. "You never change do you Justin? It's like your thirty years older than you actually are...But anyways, I'll send Spirit to collect the new students right away!"  
>"Alright. I'll go as well. I have buisness in Death City."<br>"Okay Justin. Cya!" And Lord Death disconnected the communication. Cosmo looked at Justin curiously.  
>"What did he mean by saying you act older than you are? How old <em>are <em>you?" she asked.  
>"I'm fourteen. Why?"<br>"Then Lord Death's right! You act like an old man! Except for your music. That's the only thing modern about you."  
>"Well, Spirit should be here any minute now." Justin said, and he put his headphone back in his ear. Cosmo could hear the music from where she was standing.<br>"Isn't that music a little loud?" she asked. Justin couldn't read her lips, so he had no idea she had even said anything. Cosmo rolled her eyes. Her brothers were eyeing Justin suspiciously. Cosmo went over to them and whispered, "Don't worry guys. That dumb blond boy is helping us get a new school." Demetrius looked skeptical, but Lance's face lit up at the mention of a new school. "Come on D, does that guy really look evil?" "Listen Lance. It's usually the people who look nice whose true intentions are evil. I don't trust anyone but my family."

Before their conversation turned into an argument, Spirit appeared. He walked over to Justin, who hadn't noticed anything, and pulled out his headphones.  
>"Hey! You didn't have to do that you know." Justin grabbed his headphones from Spirit indignantly. "Where's the new recruits?" he demanded, choosing to ignore Justin's comment. Justin pointed to Cosmo and her brothers. "Right there."<br>"Alright." Spirit approached Cosmo slowly.  
>"Hello. I'm Spirit, I'm the one who will escort you to Death City. But I heard that Justin is unfortunately accompanying us."<br>"What's so unfortunate about me coming with you?"  
>Spirit completely ignored Justin and continued talking to Cosmo. "So kid, what's you and your partners' names?"<br>"My name's Cosmo, and my brother's names are Demetrius and Lance. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Spirit. I can't wait to go to the DWMA." Cosmo decided to charm him by using her 'cute little girl act'. It won over Spirit in about three seconds.  
>"Alright. Let's start heading to Death City. And if you must Justin, come with us. But if you don't keep up, it's your own problem."<br>"I don't understand why you hate me so much Spirit. I've never done anything to you." Justin said as he put his headphones back in. Spirit began walking towards the airport in London and ignored Justin again. Cosmo quickly pursued him, with Demetrius and Lance trailing behind her. Justin sighed and followed them.

**1 Year Later:**

Cosmo, Demetrius, and Lance were adapting very well to the lifestyle of students at the DWMA. They had made quite a few friends, and had almost completely forgotten the blond Death Scythe who had brought the, to the academy in the first place. At least, until he showed up in Death City for 'no apparent reason'.

**Cosmo's POV:**

I was summoned to the Death Room for reasons unknown. I didn't recall doing anything wrong. I nervously walked down the path of guillotines and ended up facing Lord Death...and someone I hadn't seen in a long time. Well...not that long of a time. About a year I think. I tried to recall where I knew his face from.  
>"Cosmo, you remember Justin Law correct?" Lord Death asked, interrupting my train of thought. Now I remembered. The boy who had brought me to the academy. He looked almost exactly the same. He had the same headphones, the same clothes, the same hair...he was virtually unchanged.<br>"Er...yeah. I remember. Why was I summoned again?"  
>"Well...due to...certain circumstances...you'll be rooming with Justin for awhile." Lord Death explained. I felt my face go bright red. Room...with a boy! A boy other than one of my brothers? Oh no...this isn't going to fun. For all I know, he's some stupid snob. He does have a right to be though. He was the youngest weapon to become a Death Scythe ever. And he did it all by himself. I vaguely recall him saying he's a guillotine.<br>"I thought he's the death scythe in charge of Europe! How can I room with him?" I glanced over at Justin, who didn't seem to be paying any attention.  
>"Is it really that mortifying? The idea of rooming with me I mean." his voice startled me. I thought he couldn't hear. Wait...he can't! I guess he can read lips. That would explain a lot. "Wh-What? I didn't mean it like that! I've just never roomed with a boy other than my brother's before. Sorry. I expressed my concerns incorrectly." I sheepishly explained. To my suprise, Justin smiled at me. Maybe, just maybe, rooming with this guy wouldn't be so bad.<p>

**The Next Year: **

"Justin! Get your lazy ass outta bed, or I'm gonna take your I-pod!" Cosmo threatened very seriously. "Alright, Alright! I'm up!" Justin complained as he got out of bed sleepily. Cosmo chuckled to herself. _He never changes...it's the same every morning. The only way to wake him up is to threaten to steal his I-Pod. Then he'll wake up. Ha-ha. _

Justin shooed Cosmo out of the room and got dressed. He grabbed his I-pod and turned it on as loud as possible. As usual. Cosmo heard his approach. "I know your there," she said dryly. He didn't see that she had spoken, so he didn't reply. He just headed into the kitchen and began making eggs. "I hate when he does that," Cosmo muttered to herself as she followed Justin.

When Demetrius and Lance had finally woken up, they headed into the kitchen. They were greeted by the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon. Demetrius rushed past Lance so he could get the seat. There was an unfortunate lack of seats in Justin's apartment, and the twins had to take turns sitting and standing. Or they were supposed to take turns. It was all just a race to them.

Of course, Demetrius reached the chair first. Lance sighed and leaned against the counter while eating. Cosmo looked at them both with an amused expression. She thought their little race was humorous. Did either of them really care who sat in the chair? No. It was just about the actual race. The only thing that mattered was who one. Those two were extremely competitive. To the point that it worried Cosmo at times.

As she was pondering this, Justin payed close attention to her expression. It flitted between amusement, to confusement, and ended with worry. She turned and spotted him staring at her. She scowled at him. He looked at her questionably. What had he done wrong this time. "Oh, don't play dumb. You were staring at me! What's wrong?" Cosmo demanded. "Nothing. I was merely observing your emotions," Justin replied.

Cosmo blushed. Observing her emotions? What did he mean? She didn't understand. Were her thoughts written that plainly on her face? She vaguely recalled her brothers calling her an open book. Yes. That's probably all that Justin was doing. Simply observing her thoughts and emotions that played out on her face. How embarrassing.

"Is something wrong? Your face is pretty flushed. Are you sick?" Justin asked, concerned about Cosmo. She looked away shyly. Justin was always worried about her, always making sure she was okay...

Later that day, Cosmo, Demetrius, and Lance were called to the Death Room. She was scared. What if she wasn't going to be living with Justin anymore? She would miss him so much. They had gotten extremely close in the past year. Or maybe, she would have to go on a dangerous mission and be gone for a long time! Maybe Justin would completely forget about her...

No. That's silly. Justin would _never _forget about her. Never. They were best friends, would die for each other friends. She shouldn't be scared of that. It's simply not possible.

When Cosmo arrived in the Death Room, her fears were brought to life. She was being sent on a dangerous mission. She had the job of defeating a group of enchanters. Enchanters who use your loved ones to defeat you. They create and image of people close to their target, which makes the target easier prey. The enchanters are truly evil, and must be stopped. Cosmo was one of the most impressive one-star meisters, so she was chosen.

She would be gone for a long time, and during that time, Justin would change. Completely change. Into a different person entirely.

**So...how'd you like? Good prologue? If you read this, your great. If you review this, your the BEST. If you review, you get PIE ^^! So review please? PWEASE? Much Love~Kenzieee3**


	2. The Mission and The Hug

**Author's Note: Very virtual pie for Eclipsewings and AnimeGirl1220! Thanks for the reviews! I really really appreciate the lovely praise! Ha ha. ****Yay! Chapter One is finally here :D! Took me longer than I had hoped to get an idea of how I wanted this chapter to go...but I'm pretty satisfied now :D! Demetrius and Lance's weapon forms are revealed in this chapter. If you don't know what the weapon I mention is, it would be in your best interest to look it up. Otherwise you'll be really confused for the rest of the story. Crona is in this story as a BOY. Sorry if you don't like that, but it is my opinion. I respect yours, so please respect mine :).**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Soul Eater or any other products I mention in this story.**

A year after Cosmo got her mission, she came back with only a few scratches. At least, on the outside. She had been scarred mentally, along with her brothers. But she wasn't going to let it show. She didn't want to worry her already worried friends.

Cosmo walked to her apartment that she shared with Justin. It had been a long time since she had stepped foot in that place. Now, she was sixteen, and Justin was seventeen. Cosmo cautiously stepped in. When she looked inside, she gasped.

It appeared that no one had been in the apartment for at least two weeks. Everything was covered in a thin layer of dust, and the place seemed abandoned. Demetrius and Lance were walking around, looking for some sign that Justin still occupied the apartment.  
>"Hey sis!"<br>"We found-"  
>"A note!" they called out in unison.<p>

Cosmo went to the sound of their voices. Lance had a small note in his hand, and was staring at it in disbelief. Sha snatched the note out of his hands and began to read.

_Dear Cosmo, Demetrius, and Lance,_

_I apologize for the way I must say goodbye. It pains me to not be able to say this to your faces, but things have come up. I can't wait until you come home. I'm leaving Death City, possibly for good. I have things to do. Once again, I sincerely apologize for me not being home right now.  
>Your friend, Justin Law<br>P.S. Happy late birthday!_

Cosmo reread the note several times, unable to believe Justin had left. What could be so important? She hurried into Justin's room to check something. When she entered, her suspicions were confirmed. All his things except for his ipod were still there.

She looked at the clock and realized it was time for school. She grabbed her brothers and practically dragged them out the door. She mentally prepared herself for all the questions that were going to be asked. She also figured that Black*Star was going to challenge her. Again.

When Cosmo arrived at school for the first time in a year, she was bombarded by hugs from all of her friends. Even Kid, which she knew made her a good friend of his. Crona began mumbling something about hugs being 'hard to deal with'. Cosmo walked over to him and gave him an extra giant hug. Demetrius began laughing until he was hit by a Maka-chop.  
>"Ow...what was that for?"<br>"You were being rude."

When Lance heard his twin being chewed out by Maka, he began snickering. Until Demetrius gave him evil eyes. Tsubaki smiled and welcomed them back warmly. Then Maka asked the question Cosmo really didn't want to answer.  
>"So...what happened?" Maka asked casually. Cosmo sighed. She supposed she would have to answer.<p>

***Telling the Story*(Cosmo's POV)**

I was nervous. Really nervous. No wait. Maybe 'nervous' wasn't the correct word. It was more like...terrified. Yes. That's the right word. Terrified. Those damned enchanters. She already knew who they were going to use against her. But that didn't help the pain she felt at seeing her best friend like that...

The enchanters showed me something that scared me. They showed me my best friend...consumed by madness. He went insane...or something like that. Then they...made me fight him.

In the end, I won. Demetrius and Lance turned into bladed tonfas and that gave me a fairly big advantage. I simply went after the enchanters, trying to ignore the fake Justin Law that they had conjured. I just ran at those enchanters, taking all my stored up anger out on them. I attacked them viciously. They didn't stand a chance. Lord Death was right to send me to kill them. I have no mercy to spare on my opponents.

When all the enchanters but one were dead, the fake Justin crumbled to dust. I approached the last enchanter. She looked at me with a look of pity. How dare she pity me?  
>"My sisters were cruel. You saw the image of your friend being consumed by madness yes?"<br>"Yeah, what's your point?"  
>"It wasn't merely an image girl. It was the truth."<br>"No. No. That's impossible. Justin is at home. At my apartment. Completely fine."  
>"Are you sure? I assure you, you weren't supposed to see that until you returned. But now you know, so why deny it?"<br>"You lie." I choked out, not as sure as I sounded. I was done with listening to this enchanter's lies. Because they were lies. They had to be. I decided to finish it with one quick blow to the head.  
><strong>*End of Story*(Now Third Person Again)<strong>

Maka and the others listened intently as they heard Cosmo's story of what had happened. None of them had the heart to tell her that the enchanters words were true. Justin Law was consumed by the madness. He did betray the DWMA. He left without any warning.

Cosmo noticed her friends looking at her sadly. "What is it guys? What's wrong?"

Kid looked like he was trying to decide what to do, but finally he took her hand and told her to follow him to the Death Room. She hesitantly went with him. She was trying to figure out why she was needed in the Death Room.

Cosmo walked quickly down the path of guillotines to see what Lord Death wanted. The news he was about to give her was not good. She cautiously walked in.  
>"Hello meister Cosmo!"<br>"Hello Lord Death. You wanted to see me?"  
>"Er, yes. It's about your former roommate, Justin Law."<br>"What about him? I got this note..." Cosmo held up the note.  
>"Oh really? Curious...Let me see it please." Cosmo handed him the note and he read it a few times, trying not to overlook any details.<br>"Well, what about him sir?"  
>"Well...your old roommate is confirmed to be a traitor."<p>

_What? What? That's...impossible. Justin...a traitor? No...he's the biggest Lord Death worshiper I've ever seen...how is it possible. Simple. It's not. Unless...that enchanter wasn't lying. Maybe he was consumed by madness? How could Justin be a traitor? I've known him for years. We were best friends! Inseparable. It can't be true! But it is..._

Lord Death looked at her sympathetically. Cosmo was taking it pretty hard after all. As to be expected. Kid hesitantly came in. He saw Cosmo and tentatively hugged her, knowing what she wanted was comfort. Or revenge. As it turned out, she wanted both.  
>"I'm going to find him and bring him back." her voice rang out unexpectedly.<br>"Are you sure?" Kid asked, his arms still around her. She looked up at him.  
>"Yes. I'll find him and beat some sense into him."<p>

Cosmo hugged Kid back, wrapping her arms around him. She hadn't realized how much she had needed a hug. Even if it was from a shinigami. An OCD symmetry freak shinigami. She smiled at that thought. Kid looked at her questioningly.  
>"Just smiling at a thought." she tried to explain.<br>"An what thought is that?"  
>"Heh. I'd rather not say to be honest. It may upset you." Cosmo laughed.<br>"Try me."  
>"Okay...don't blame me if you're upset though. I was thinking about how OCD you are and how you're extremely obsessed with symmetry." she said, barely concealing a smile. Kid looked annoyed for a moment, then recomposed himself.<br>"I suppose that is true." he laughed. That set Cosmo off. She started laughing uncontrollably. They both knew something the people watching them didn't. It was all an act. An act to conceal their true feelings. An act so that no one would be worried about them. Kid leaned into Cosmo.  
>"I'm sorry this is effecting you so much. I know how hard it is to lose a friend." he whispered. She stared at him in wonder, as if to ask who he had lost, how he knows how it feels.<br>"That's not something I share to just anyone. Only Liz, Patty, and my father know."  
>"Oh. Alright." then she did something she didn't expect. "Would you like to help me find Justin?"<p>

Kid looked at her in suprise. He had not expected that. He had thought she would take only her weapons, the twin tonfas. He hadn't expected her to even offer. He supposed he had to accept, it would be rather rude to refuse. It showed she was willing to have a closer friendship. He wasn't going to refuse.  
>"I'd...love to Cosmo." Kid smiled at her.<br>"Great. We'll leave in a few days. Here's my address and cell number, call me sometime. And feel free to drop by at any time." Cosmo said, handing him a piece of paper with said information on it. Then she hurried home, slightly flustered.

"Oh god...what did I just do? I invited Death The Kid to find Justin with me? Well...This should be interesting." Cosmo mused as she opened her front door. _Demetrius and Lance no longer have to fight about the lack of seats. _she remembered. She trembled. She shouldn't, couldn't keep her emotions in like this! She closed the front door and ran to her room. She collapsed on her bed and began sobbing violently. She heard footsteps approaching.

"Cosmo! What's wrong?" Lance asked worriedly.  
>"GET AWAY! STAY AWAY!" Cosmo lashed out, and slammed the door in his face. She flopped back down on her pillow and sobbed until she had no tears left.<p>

**Ending Note:** Ooh, cliffie sorta Haha! Just a little heads up, this is not an OC/Justin story! They're just best friends! And yes, maybe a little romance blooming between Cosmo and Kid! Heh. I do not know if they're going to fall for each other completely yet. I just have to cook up chapter two soon! Hopefully it will be done by Sunday. Hopefully. I am making NO promises. Tell me if you love this story or if you hate it. Tell me if you think it should burn in hell! I don't care! I mean, it is your opinion ha ha! Thanks to my friend Destiny who helped me with this chapter! I love you Destiny ha ha! Like I said, REVIEWS ARE LOVED AND APPRECIATED :)! So please review! It'll save you money!(or not lol?) Okay. I lied. It will not save you money. Just review okay? These are the two thousandth words in this chapter. LOL. I dunno. Kenzie out!****


	3. Secrets

**Author's Note: Very virtual pie for Eclipsewings, AnimeGirl1220, and Faraday43! Thanks for the reviews! I really really appreciate the lovely praise! Ha ha. ****Yay! Chapter Two is finally here :D! Woo! Sorry it's late :(! Haha. Sorry for lateness. Like...over a week lateness haha. Love everyone who loves this story :). Oh and since I haven't described how Cosmo, Demetrius, and Lance look, here's a little description:  
>Cosmo:<br>Hair Color: Black  
>Eye Color: Grey<br>Everyday Clothing: A lime green tank with a black and grey striped hoodie, A lime green mini skirt with black leggings that go down to her knees, knee-high black and grey striped socks, and black converse with lime green laces.  
><strong>**Demetrius/Lance:  
>Hair Color: Purple<br>Eye Color: Brown  
>Everyday Clothing: Black T-shirts, grey button-down shirts with short sleeves(unbuttoned), purple skinny jeans, and combat boots.<br>Accessories: Goggles, Demetrius has green lenses, Lance has blue.  
><strong>**I'm in the process of drawing them :).  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Soul Eater or any other products I mention in this story. I mean really, does it look like I do?**

Cosmo sat in Justin's old apartment. She had recently found out that he had sorted some things out and had the ownership transferred to her. Not that it really mattered to her. She would still end up paying the rent.

Her brother's had been rather distant lately. They were still scared she would flip out on them if they brought up anything. Cosmo tried not to be too offended. She had been rather nasty to them. Taking out her anger on them was not the right thing to do. But she still had done it. And she regretted it.

However, Cosmo realized there was _one _good thing that came out of Demetrius and Lance keeping away. She got to spend more time with Kid. She would never admit it, but she had developed a teeny little crush on him. She was sure Kid didn't notice it, but she figured everyone else had figured it out. She showed the faintest signs. When she was talking to him, she blushed slightly. She laughed at even the lamest jokes. She cheered him up when he went all OCD. She tried not to let it show, but her friends noticed.

Demetrius came and tentatively tapped Cosmo on the shoulder. She turned and looked into his concerned brown eyes. He even had his goggles off. That meant he was very worried about her.  
>"Cosmo, I need too ask you something."<br>"Erm...okay..."  
>"Well...I want to know if you're alright. Sorry Lance and I have been distant with you, but we wanted to give you some time to cool off. I'm still confused though. What's going on?"<br>"I'm alright D. And I guess you do need to know what's going on. Everything. Justin...is apparently a traitor. So...we're going on a mission to find him...with someone else." Cosmo explained.  
>"With...who?" Demetrius questioned.<br>"Um...Death The Kid..."  
>"KID? You mean that guy you have a crush on?" Demetrius asked nonchalantly.<br>"Wh-What? You knew?"  
>"Ha ha. I think everyone knows. Except maybe Kid. Ha ha."<p>

With that, Demetrius walked away and went in his room. Cosmo looked horrified at the thought that everyone knew she had a crush on Kid. His words haunted her. _I think everyone knows. Except maybe Kid..._

Cosmo's trail of thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. It was Kid. She made sure her brothers weren't looking, then she slipped into her bedroom. She answered Kid's call once her door was closed.  
>"Hi Kid!"<br>"Hello Cosmo."  
>"What's up?"<br>"I wanted to discuss our mission. When exactly are we leaving?"  
>"Well...I told my brother's...so how about in two days we set off."<br>"Alright. I'll alert my father as soon as possible."  
>"Alright. Well, I have to go let my brother's know to get ready."<br>"Alright Cosmo. Have a good night." With that, Kid hung up. Cosmo blushed a little when he wished her a good night. She sighed and slowly trudged towards Demetrius and Lance's room. She figured Demetrius told Lance about their mission with Kid.  
>"Hey boys!" she called down the hall. She saw Demetrius poke his head out the door, then usher to Lance to come out.<br>"Yeah, what is it Cosmo?" Lance asked her when he stepped into the hallway.  
>"We're leaving for our mission in two days. You two better start packing now. Be ready by tomorrow night."<br>"Um..okay."  
>"I'm going to bed now, so goodnight." Cosmo said as she went back into her room. She flopped onto the bed and fell asleep right away.<p>

* * *

><p>At Kid's house, Liz and Patty were in a hurry to pack their bags. They were excited about their new mission. They knew Kid liked the Cosmo, and had noticed she seemed to like him back. Or at least Liz had. Patty seemed to be more focused on giraffes than Kid's love life.<p>

Kid was downstairs trying to fix his painting that had been lop-sided. Patty had accidentally bumped into it and not even noticed. Kid was in a frenzy. He couldn't seem to get it perfect. Ah, there! Perfect!

Liz rushed downstairs. She had to ask Kid if he liked Cosmo. Though she had a secret as well. She kind of liked Lance. He seemed cute, and also rather shy. She liked that. She'd have to ask him out some time. Maybe.

"Kid~!"  
>"Yes Liz?"<br>"You have got to tell me if you like Cosmo."  
>"Of course I like her. Why else would I be her friend?"<br>Liz sighed at Kid's lame answer. She had thought he would understand what she meant by 'like'. She sighed again. _I suppose he's not going to figure it out unless I point it out to him..._

"Kid...I mean do you have a crush on her?" Liz asked bluntly. _Maybe if I ask him straight out, he won't try to worm his way out of answering.  
><em>"I-I-I don't...perhaps...I do..." Kid stammered.

Liz squealed in happiness. She was glad her meister had finally found a possible girl friend. Now she would hatch a plan to figure out if Cosmo shared his feelings. _Boy I hope she does... I think I should employ Patty for this job. She's the perfect fit._

Patty came down the stairs, looking curiously at a collapsed Kid, whose painting had gone crooked again. She began giggling madly at the sight. Liz rolled her eyes. She gestured for Patty to come to her. Patty followed her instructions.

"Yeah Sis?"  
>"Kid likes Cosmo! I'm going to put you in charge of finding out whether she likes him!"<br>"Okay Sis!"

Liz ushered Patty into their room. She decided to let Kid deal with his OCD by himself this time.

* * *

><p>"Sis...hey sis..." Cosmo heard a voice say to her. She mumbled something unintelligible into her pillow an attempted to go back to sleep. Whoever was talking sighed. "SIS! WAKE THE HELL UP!" Cosmo's eyes opened with a jolt. She saw that it was Demetrius who had woken her up so forcefully.<p>

"Why. Did. You. Wake. Me. Up. Like. THAT?" She yelled at him. He smiled a goofy smile and chuckled. Cosmo got up and quickly slapped him in the face. That just made him laugh harder.

"What do you mean, wake you up like what ha ha?" he barely managed to choke out, he was laughing so hard. She glared at him before replying.

"You woke me up by yelling at me. I would appreciate it if you told me why you did that," she said, with a sickeningly sweet voice. Demetrius recognized that voice. It meant if he didn't give her a good answer, he'd be dead.

"Well, today's the day that we head out on our mission. Isn't that a good reason? Remember, Kid wanted us to be at his house at eight. It's seven right now, so you have like...a half hour to get ready to go. Better hurry," Demetrius told her. Cosmo immediately began hauling her bags to the kitchen. She saw Lance shoveling cereal into his mouth.

"Hey Cosmo!" he greeted her, some cereal falling out of his mouth.

"That's disgusting. Don't talk with your mouth full," she snapped at him.

"Thanks for saying good morning sis. And I don't recall you having perfect manners," Lance replied, more cereal coming out of his mouth. Cosmo looked away from him in disgust.

"Well, I don't talk with my mouth full. At least have the decency to swallow before talking," she replied snarkily. Lance swallowed his current mouthful of cereal and sighed.

"You don't have to be so mean Cosmo," he said, hurt by her irritableness. She sighed.

"Look. I'm sorry. I'm just a teeny bit stressed out. Now hurry and finish your cereal. We need to go," she said dismissively. Lance obeyed and began eating even faster than he had been before. Demetrius came in with a triumphant grin.

"What's with you?" Cosmo laughed. Demetrius smirked in reply.

"Well, I just won a battle with..."

"With who?" Cosmo asked dryly.

"With...MY BAGS!" Demetrius exclaimed. Cosmo face palmed.

"Sometimes, your stupidity amazes me," she told him.

"That's harsh," Demetrius pouted.

"I don't care," she laughed. He pouted some more while putting his bags next to Cosmo and Lance's. He looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

"I uh...think we should go now," he said. Cosmo glanced at the clock on the wall and gasped. She grabbed Lance's shoulder and pulled him out of his chair, causing him to choke on his cereal. Demetrius started cracking up. When he saw Lance's death glare, he instantly stopped.

"Shut the hell up Demetrius. You're not the one who was choked indirectly by his sister," Lance said, holding back a chuckle.

"Hey, Cosmo, you have your Ipod right?" Demetrius double checked with her.

"Yeah, it's in my pocket," she assured him.

"Good, because you always get nasty without your music," Lance joked. Cosmo hit him on the head. Demetrius laughed.

"Cut it out. We have to go," Cosmo growled as she took her bags down to her car. Demetrius followed her example grumbling a bit. Lance began mumbling something inaudible and reluctantly carried his bags down to the car along with Demetrius. They were in for a long, long day.

When they arrived at the parking lot, they heard music blasting. _'That's Cosmo...' _they thought in unison. They looked at each other and chuckled.

"DAMN IT SIS! DO YOU HAVE TO BLAST THAT DAMNED MUSIC IN THE CAR? LISTEN TO YOUR HEADPHONES IF YOU WANT TO LISTEN TO IT THAT LOUD!" Demetrius yelled so Cosmo could hear him. She laughed in response.

"Okay. I'll turn it down," she chuckled. She did as she said, and soon they could all talk at normal volume without having to strain to hear each other.

"Thank you Cosmo," Lance said gratefully. Even though he loved the music playing, his brother, not so much. He sighed. That was just another one of the differences between his brother and him. Cosmo began speeding toward Kid's house.

They ended up knocking on his door at exactly eight o clock. Kid opened the door and smiled at Cosmo, Demetrius, and Lance.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," Cosmo replied.

END CHAPTER TWO

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MWUHAHAHAHAHA! *feels evil because you had to wait a week for this chapter and it is a cliffie of sorts.* BTW, some of the chapters in this story will include songs. and also, I was listening to Owl City while writing this, so that's why it's probably the happiest chapter in this story :D! Please review! It's what gives me the strength to continue writing this story :)! **


	4. Bloodshed at Midnight

**Author's Note: Virtual Pie for Eclipse Wings! I really appreciate your reviews! Anyways, I have a brilliant idea! :D! But...I don't know If I will end up putting it in this chapter. I guess I'll see how it goes. So in the last chapter, you had a bit of a comical break, and some confessions! But in this chapter, back to utter seriousness...(or as serious a story can be with fighting siblings, an OCD shinigami, and a girl with the mental state of a five-year-old.) You get to see Liz's amazing plan this chapter...let's hope it doesn't fail! HAHA. I bet this author's note is driving you nuts, so let's just cut to the chase.  
>Disclaimer: I really, truly, do not own Soul Eater or any of the other products I mention in this story. I only own Cosmo, Demetrius, and Lance.<strong>

It was getting late outside. The moon was full, and the stars were shining bright. It had been a week since Cosmo, Demetrius, Lance, Kid, Liz, and Patty had set out on their mission. They still hadn't even found one clue about where Justin could be. Cosmo was beggining to worry about it. Surely there should be some sign, some faint clue...

Liz was busy hatching a plan to get Kid and Cosmo together. Patty had confirmed the already obvious. Cosmo definitely liked Kid. Liz smirked at her meister. _'Too bad he royaly sucks at romance...at least...I think he does.'_ she thought to herself, chuckling in spite herself.

Demetrius looked at Liz curiously. He couldn't say he _liked _her. More like _tolerated _her. Seeing her chuckle to herself wasn't a good sign in his eyes. Nothing good could come from one of _her _plots. He figured she was planning to get his sister and Kid together. He smiled wryly. _'Yeah, good luck with that. Knowing Cosmo, she'll somehow screw it up...' _he thought to himself.

Lance was extremely unnerved at the moment. Every few seconds, he felt someone staring at him from behind his back. The strange thing was, he was always at the back of the group. How could someone be staring at him from behind? Every time he peered behind him, all he saw was a black shadow darting away, evading his gaze. It was beggining to worry him to the point were he would tell someone. But Lance knew everyone would simply dismiss his fears.

Cosmo was agitated. Mostly by the current state of the mission. They were getting nowhere! And Lance's odd behaviour wasn't working wonders on her attitude either. She was annoyed by his nervous expression. All these things most certainly did _not _improve her mood. Perhaps this is what led to the catastrophe that happened that night when they camped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Time Skip to that night*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Kid, Cosmo, Patty and I are going to leave you two alone for awhile. Demetrius and Lance can go find firewood. For a _very _long time. We need a _lot_ of firewood. So get going." Liz demanded, beggining her quote 'brilliant' plan.

"Er...okay Liz...?" Cosmo said, unsure. Demetrius laughed then grabbed Lance and headed for the woods to get you guessed it, WOOD. Liz dragged Patty into their tent, far enough away from Kid and Cosmo that they had privacy, but close enough to hear what goes on.

"So...what's up Kid?" Cosmo asked, attempting to be nonchalant. It didn't really work...

"Well...I'm sitting here talking to you..." Kid tried to joke. That failed as well.

"Er...yeah...true..." Cosmo said.

"Cosmo...is there something wrong? You've been acting so strange lately..." Kid asked, a bit concerned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She suddenly yelled. **_What the hell is wrong with me?_**

"Wh-" Kid started, confused by the sudden outburst.

"I hate you!" Cosmo screamed at him. **_I hate me. _**

_"_What did I-" Kid protested, extremely hurt.

"You're so stupid!" **_I'm so stupid._**

_"_Cosmo I-" Kid tried to say something, but Cosmo cut him off again.

"I never want to see you again!" Cosmo shrieked, and she stormed into her tent. **_I never want to see me again..._**

Kid was left outside, extremely hurt and confused. Liz had heard everything and sighed. _'How could things get any worse...' _She went outside to talk to her meister. Little did she know, Demetrius had also heard the entire thing, and was going to talk to Cosmo.

"Cosmo..." Demetrius sighed. He didn't bother to ask to come in, he just entered the tent. "What the hell were you thinking? Why did you-"

"I-I don't know!" Cosmo cried, pulling Demetrius into a hug. "I- I don't know why! Something...something just...just...came over me! I didn't mean...I didn't want..." she sobbed into his chest. Though he was younger, he was actually taller than Cosmo.

"Well...I think you just completely annihilated your relationship with Kid. I think the best thing to do right now is to figure out all of your emotions, then apologize if you need to apologize. Don't apologize if you mean what you said though." Demetrius told her. And le gasp, a boy actually managed to give good advice! (SORRY FOR MY LAME SENSE OF HUMOR :x) Cosmo looked like she contemplating the idea.

"I already know...I need to apologize...I shouldn't have said those things... I hope I didn't hurt him too badly..." Cosmo worried, sniffling. This caused Demetrius to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Ah...nothin..." he answered. He pulled himself away from his sister. "Well, I'm gonna go see what's going on outside...I saw Liz coming out of her tent to talk to Kid. Feel free to join me."

"Maybe later. I don't feel like dealing with everything right now. I'll figure everything out in the morning." Cosmo groaned. She shooed Demetrius out of the tent and began preparing her sleeping bag.

All of a sudden, a blood curdling scream could be heard from the woods. Demetrius immediately began running towards the woods, not thinking clearly. All he knew was, that was his brother's scream. And the only reason he would make that sound was if he was in danger. Liz saw him and stopped him.

"Are you nuts? You'd be going out there without a meister!" she said, and latched onto his arm.

"I don't give a-" he said, trying to wrestle free of Liz's hold.

"Dude. You're a tonfa, not a gun...what in the hell can you do without Cosmo?" Liz yelled, refusing to let go of Demetrius. She had long gotten over her crush on Lance, and had found herself taking more of a liking to his twin brother. Not that she wasn't concerned about Lance, but she didn't want Demetrius to get killed.

"I can...I don't know! But I have to save Lance...I have to go after him! He's my god damned twin brother remember?" Demetrius shouted. Cosmo came out of her tent, still not in her pajamas.

"What's all the commotion?" she asked. Demetrius grabbed her arm and began dragging her in the direction of the scream(though she didn't hear it). "D, wheres Lance? What's going on?"

"I heard him scream. We _need _to find him. I'll transform and just tell you the way if you want. We'll go faster." Demetrius informed her, his voice a bit robotic.

"Alright. Let's hurry." Cosmo said. Demetrius transformed into a black tonfa, with green stripes along the side, and a green handle. She easily caught him, and began running the direction that he told her to. Liz sighed.

"Kid, come out of the damned tent. Bring Patty with you. We're following those idiots..." Liz demanded. Kid obliged, and brought Patty with him. The girl transformed and Kid headed in the direction of Cosmo.

"So...explain to me what happened again?" Kid asked Liz. She sighed.

"Demetrius heard Lance scream somewhere out in the woods, and he was going to head out alone, but I stopped him. Then Cosmo came out and Demetrius explained it all to her and they went after Lance. So now we're going after them." Liz explained matter-of-factly, not even asking if Kid was alright with it. In response, he sighed.

"Right. And here I thought she hated me and never wanted to see me again." Kid said cynically. Liz sighed back at him.

"I don't think she really meant that Kid. She's probably just having a hard time with the mission. I mean, she just lost her best friend after all. I know you know what it feels like." Liz tried to reason with him.

"Yes, but her best friend can still be saved. Mine couldn't be." Kid recalled, still unconvinced.

"Stop being such a downer Kid. Let's just go help them." Liz sighed. '_Guess that fight really upset him. I don't understand that girl at ALL. Why would she be so nasty? Kid is always so nice to her...and so she does that? It just doesn't add up!'_

~~With Lance~~

"Who..." Lance asked in a small voice. He was in a lot of pain. The abductor had given him several gashes, and they throbbed in pain. He sighed in relief when he saw they weren't still bleeding. The kidnapper had still not revealed himself, and Lance had yet to see him. You see, the reason Lance screamed was that he hoped that someone would happen to hear him. _'Well, I suppose I had a reason to be worried. Turns out the shadow's real... I can't believe I've been kidnapped. Why me, and not Demetrius...' _Lance thought to himself.

"Oh come on Lance. You really forgot what I look like? What I sound like?" his captor asked. Lance listened closer. He heard the sound of music. He strained to hear what the music was. When he heard the tell-tale sound of bass, his blood ran cold.

~~With Cosmo~~

"Are you _positive _that this is the right way?" Cosmo asked Demetrius skeptically.

"Of course I'm sure! We gotta hurry! Lance could die any minute if we don't hurry!" Demetrius said, rather distraught, and not really thinking straight.

"Whoah, calm down D. Lance will be just fine." Cosmo assured. This seemed to calm her brother down a bit. They ran through the woods until they found a clearing. The stench of blood still lingered. There was a note in the middle of the grassy area. Demetrius shifted back into his human form.

"A note..." Demetrius said as he approached it. He winced at the smell of blood and the splotches of blood on the note, but he read it anyway.

_Dear Demetrius, and most likely Cosmo,_

_Should you be reading this, you have found a clue! Not only for finding your brother Lance, but for your mission as well! Congratulations for progressing this far. I really congratulate you. Now, here's the clue:_

_On a starry night, blood shall be shed.  
>Innocence is his downfall.<br>__The captor is one you are searching for,  
><em>_but he is not the same.  
>I have claimed him, he is mine.<br>It is unlikely you'll see him, the real him,  
><em>_Ever again.  
><em>_His soul is locked up, about to be devoured.  
>Good luck saving music boy, and good luck finding<br>your ickle brother._

_Sincerely, Grey_

**END CHAPTER 3**

**Author's Note: Hate me yet? HAHAHAHAHA! This is the biggest cliffie I've ever written. Le gasp! A new enemy? Grey? Who in da hell is that you ask? WELL! That's for me to know and you to find out. Ha. You found out my brilliant plan! Yes, I ended up including it in this chapter. :D! I'll try to post the next chapter asap, but...you know. Things happen. So, sayonara for now! and btw, I'm learning japanese! I know a total of 10 words now! :D! REVIEWS LOVED AND APPRECIATED!**


	5. Dead Eyes

**Author's Note: I wanna send a few shout-outs:  
>Eclipsewings: Oh girl, you're getting closer! *Ah! How'd you figure me out?*<br>Flowerchild4life: I hope you like dis chappie! (Love you girl! Glad you like Soul Eater BTW)  
><strong>**That's all for the shout-outs! OH my, updating so soon after I posted chapter 3! I just couldn't wait to write this! :D! .. Hope yuh like though! A lot is revealed in this chapter. It's almost...criminal to reveal so much in one chapter! (Meh. Not really...:D!) To understand this chappie, listen to Time of Dying by Three Days Grace. Because, I include lyrics to that song in this chapter! It's kinda sad...:(!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Time of Dying. Time of Dying belongs to Three Days Grace, not me. <strong>

**~~With Lance~~**

"Are you serious? Dude, you went through all that to talk to me?" Lance laughed, unable to believe it.

"Course. I needed to talk to you about something. Sorry about earlier by the way."

"Justin. From what you're saying, and I'm not sure I believe you, but...a demon named Grey is posessing you? And right now, his personality could come out again at any moment?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, and...you'll be able to tell. Try to warn your sister. I'm sure she'll find you. She's not stupid." Justin told him. He had untied Lance moments before, and had tried to tell him what was going on. He felt Grey trying to break free, trying to take control of his soul once more. He wouldn't last much longer. All he was doing now was quickening his own death. He sighed.

"Er...are you okay Justin?" Lance asked. Justin sighed and smiled a sad smile.

"No. I'm not going to lie. All I'm doing right now is hastening my own death. By defying him and restraining his force, he probably will have _much _less use for me. As soon as he's done, he'll probably devour my soul. Not that it isn't almost gone anyways..." Justin said, half to himself.

"Justin?" Lance called out as Justin collapsed. "Uh...Justin?" he asked again. Still no reply.

**~~With Cosmo~~**

"Oh my god...what are we gonna do? I'm such an idiot..." Cosmo cried, leaning into her brother. Demetrius had tried comforting her, to no avail. She kept blaming Lance's kidnapping on herself, claiming that if she had just pulled herself together, or not hesitated, that he would be fine.

"Cosmo...you're wrong. There's _nothing _you could have done. Let's just go find him!" Demetrius urged. Cosmo looked at him. He could see unshed tears forming in her eyes.

"Alright. I think it's high time I apologized to Kid as well. We need to work together on this...and we need to find Lance. Before anything worse happens to him. You already know it was his blood that was spilled last night. Whoever his captor is...could do much more serious damage." she said.

"Go on then. Get the apology over with, then let's _go._" Demetrius said, turning away from her. He was acting strangely lately. _'Oh well. It's probably because he misses his brother. That's not suprising...' _Cosmo thought to herself.

Cosmo found Kid sitting next to the dieing fire, staring at the sky. "Um...Kid? I just wanted to apologize to you about last night. I didn't mean what I said." she apologized. He turned and looked at her.

"It's...okay. I forgive you." he said. Cosmo smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Okay. Now that that's out of the way, will you continue to help me? Will you help me find Lance?" she asked. Kid laughed.

"I never _stopped _helping you. Why even ask?" he laughed again. Cosmo stared at him, then began laughing as well.

"Well, I suppose you're right!" She chuckled. Liz came out of her and Patty's tent smiling a mile wide.

"So, the happy couple finally made up?" she asked sweetly. This caused the said couple to blush furiously.

"We're not a couple!" Cosmo protested. This comment just made Liz laugh.

"Sure honey. Say what you like. I can see through lies though." she said. Cosmo glared at her, and Kid had his head turned.

"Shut up Liz." came someone's scolding voice. _'Demetrius...thanks for spoiling my fun jerk! Oh well, that's one of the things I like about you. I'll just have some fun with you instead!' _Liz laughed to herself.

"Oh come on Demetrius! Don't be such a spoilsport!" she pouted, then glomped him. He cried out in suprise, and pushed her off of him.

"Keep away from me Liz." he demanded. She paid no attention to him, and tackled him again. They fell to the ground in a heap. Demetrius pushed Liz off violently. "I told you to _get. **OFF.**_" he said, his voice steely calm. Liz pounced on him again, paying no heed to the unsaid threat.

"Oh come on Demetrius. You know you like it!" Liz said playfully. Cosmo looked over and saw the expression on her brother's face. It didn't look good for Liz, unless she got off of him. Like, _now._

"Uh Liz...I think you should get off of him. Back off girl. He's really angry right now." Cosmo warned. Liz could sense the seriousness in her voice. She got off of Demetrius.

"Demetrius...you need to get some anger management! I didn't do anything to you!" Liz complained, dusting herself off.

"Liz...that probably wasn't smart..." Cosmo sighed. She knew about her brother's 'insecurities', but she knew he did _not _need anger management. He just didn't like other people touching him, that's all. The only exceptions she knew of were her and Lance. Besides their mother and father of course.

"Why? I'm being serious. What's his problem?" Liz asked, getting angry. Cosmo sighed. _'And Kid-kun and I had just made up...'_

"Baka*! Remember what he said? Don't touch him! He doesn't like any physical contact! That's all! He doesn't need any damned anger management!" Cosmo exploded. Demetrius got up, his eyes cold and unfeeling.

"Pfft! Girl, don't get all mad at me! Excuse me if I didn't happen to know how screwed up your family is!" Liz replied snarkily. This made Cosmo even angrier, distracting her from Demetrius, who was currently approaching her.

"Liz, don't push your god damned limit! You don't want to get into a fight with me." Cosmo said menacingly. The normally friendly and somewhat dreamy girl got very violent and vicious in a fight. Liz laughed.

"What can a meister do against a weapon?" she smirked. Out of nowhere, she felt someone grab her arm and shove her onto the ground. She grunted in pain. She looked up to identify her attacker. Demetrius. _'Funny. His eyes look odd. Like...they're dead...' _she thought. She got up and backed away from him. "I'm sorry I offended you?"

"Whatever." was his cold reply. He went into his tent silently. Cosmo glared at Liz.

"Hey, that was an assault! How uncalled for! I didn't expect him to do that. And...I'm sorry for bring such a bitch." Liz apologized. Cosmo sighed.

"Alright Liz. I apologize for my brother's behavior. I don't know what's wrong with him..." Cosmo worried.

"His eyes...didn't really look alive." Liz said.

"Er...what?" Cosmo asked, not really sure what she meant.

"His eyes...are cold, lifeless, dead to the world, whatever you want to call it, his eyes have glassed over as if he's DEAD. Get it now girl?" Liz said bluntly. Cosmo didn't answer, just hurried after her brother.

_'What on earth could be wrong with him? This doesn't seem...normal. Maybe he's sick? Oh goodness...I hope if he has something, it's not fatal. Although with my luck...it probably is. Seeing how his eyes look dead. Or maybe...he's a ZOMBIE? Maybe he's already dead? If not a zombie, perhaps a ghost? Oh god, do I have a ghost brother now?' _Cosmo began panicking. She entered her brother's tent to find him laying still as death on his sleeping bag. She thought perhaps he _had _died, until he opened his eyed and smiled weakly smiled at her.

_On the ground I lay, motionless in pain_

_I can see my life, flashing before my eyes._

_Did I fall asleep, is this all a dream?_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare._

"H-hey sis..." Demetrius said weakly. Cosmo could tell he must have been in a lot of pain, because he wasn't moving. That's when she registered the smell of blood. And lots of it. She looked closer and saw blood staining Demetrius' shirt and sleeping bag. She ran over to him and saw his injury. There was a large gash in his chest, that was still bleeding profusely.

"Demetrius! How did this happen? What hurt you? Are you alright?" she shouted, and began feebly trying to stop the bleeding. She got some bandages and began wrapping them on his chest.

"Heh...sis...I find myself remembering things. Like...Lance and I playing together...or you reading us a bedtime story. Then living with Justin. And...also...less...pleasant memories..." Demetrius said, so soft that Cosmo had to strain just to hear him. "Why am I remembering these moments?"

"..." Cosmo barely even acknowledged his words. She was too focused on stopping the bleeding.

"Is this a dream? If so...wake me up. It's a nightmare..." Demetrius said pleadingly. Cosmo sighed. Oh how she wished it was a dream!

_I will not die.(I will not die...) I will survive!_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you!_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me..._

_I WILL NOT DIE, I'll wait here for you!_

_In my time of dying..._

"Demetrius...are you okay?" Cosmo asked worriedly.

"Sis...I won't die. I'll...try to pull through...I feel...in less pain...when you're here with me..." Demetrius assured her. She looked on the verge of tears.

"Promise me Demetrius. Promise..." she said, feeling the first tears fall.

"I can't...promise you...that...if it's my time to die..." Demetrius said. That was all Cosmo could take. She began sobbing.

_On this bed I lay, losing everything. _

_I can see my life, passing me by..._

_Was it all too much? Or just not enough?_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare..._

Cosmo crashed onto Lance's sleeping bag. _'I'm finding myself losing everything I care about! First, Lance is kidnapped, now this? Did someone hurt Demetrius so much he walked away and got hurt by some animal then collapsed in here? Or...did I just not pay him enough mind? Oh god..I wish I could just wake up...because this is a nightmare...'_

_I will not die...(I will not die...) I will survive!_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you!_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me..._

_I will NOT die, I'll wait here for you..._

_In my time of dying...!_

"Demetrius...I'll stay here..for you. I'll call for the others though. I feel better when you're beside me! You CAN'T die. You will not die!" Cosmo shouted. Liz came rushing in.

"D-Demetrius? Cosmo, what the hell happened? He looks like..he's...dying!" she shouted, and rushed up to his limp form.

"Liz...you're here too...I feel more alive...when you're here...as well..." Demetrius mumbled. Liz looked shocked.

"He must be in a LOT of pain. Normally he can barely stand me!" Liz exclaimed, beggining to feel a bit nauseous.

"I know..." Cosmo said, feeling a bit defeated. It seemed there was no way to help her brother...

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you!_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me..._

_I will not die, I wait here for you!_

_In my time of dying..._

"Demetrius...is there anyone you want to see?" Cosmo asked. She prayed he wasn't going to say Lance...but her prayers were unanswered.

"Lance...I'll...feel alive...if he's beside me. I won't die...I'll wait for him. I need to see him again..." Demetrius mumbled, barely audible. but Cosmo still heard him. Loud and clear.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you._

_I will not die, when you're beside me..._

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you,_

_In my time of dying..._

By some miracle, Lance had managed to escape capture...(due to the fact that Justin was knocked out cold...and it seemed Grey couldn't take control and wake up...) and ended up stumbling by chance on their campsite. He almost collapsed into the tent. When he walked in, he was shocked to say the least about what he found.

"Lance...?" Demetrius asked, smiling weakly. "I waited for you...however...I don't want to die...when you're with me. It'll be...all that sadder..."

"What? Demetrius!" Lance cried, and he went and sat next to Demetrius. "What happened? What do you mean, are you going to die? How?" he asked, slightly delirious. He felt Demetrius' cold hand hold his.

"I guess so...now that I've seen you again. I waited here for you...but it's my time of dying..." Demetrius said. Lance just sobbed and held the still form. It was awhile before he realized...Demetrius wasn't breathing.

**A/N: OMG. This is the product of semi-depression, a depressing song, and sadness because in Inuyasha, I just watched Suikotsu, Jakotsu, AND Bankotsu die in the same night. HOW SAD. RIP Band of Seven D:! Ah well. This is...the longest chapter in here...and a cliffie...and depressing! Hope I haven't scarred anyone for life ...SORRY IF I HAVE :(! I dunno if he's really dead...you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. And if you haven't already...please listen to the song! IT will make more sense...and the lyrics will be brought to LIFE! Anyhoo...TTFN! :P.**


	6. Dream Sequence

**Author's Note: I wanna send a few shout-outs:  
>Eclipsewings: Ah don't worry. Hehe. You really think I'll let him die? He's my fave OC :3! Didn't you notice the flow of events was a bit...off?<br>Flowerchild4life: LOL. Glad you're happy about the shout-outs! You're one of my best friends, how could I NOT send a shout-out? BTW, I LOVE YOUR NEW STORY GIRL! Hurry and write it ;D!  
><strong>**That's all for the shout-outs! OH my, updating so soon after I posted chapter 4! I didn't wanna keep you all hanging! What a horrible cliffie! This chapter will explain a few things by the way. It's hopefully a little less intense.**

**~~Cosmo's POV~~**

_'Ah the world. What a cruel place. Lance comes home to Demetrius dying. Such is cruel fate I suppose. I'm still confused...how did that even happen? And I haven't seen Kid or Patty in a few days. I find myself not being able to remember the simplest of things. Liz refuses to leave the area. It's all confusing. I'll ask her were Kid is later...'_

As I was thinking that, Liz happened to walk in.

"Hey Cosmo." she greeted.

"Hey Liz. Do you happen to know where Kid is?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's dead." Liz told me blankly, as if she was completely unaffected. _'What? How...that doesn't make sense! I just saw him! The flow of events...doesn't make sense..._

"What? H-How? Where's Patty then?" I asked, completely flustered.

"I don't know how. And Patty left." Liz said. _'Patty...left? What? She'd never! What the hell?'_

All of a sudden I heard Demetrius' voice. "Cosmo! Wake the hell up! You know I'm not dead! You know I'm not..." he said, then the voice stopped. _'I must be nuts...I saw him die...and I need to wake up? I am awake...but I haven't been able to sleep lately. What is going on here?'_

**~~In the real world, Third Person~~**

Cosmo was in a coma for unknown reasons. She kept mumbling things...that deeply disturbed the others. She hadn't woken for several days now. For some reason, she had collapsed after the issues with Liz. Right in front of Demetrius' tent. He had heard her fall and carried her inside. At the moment, she was on his sleeping bag. He had barely slept at all the past few days. Liz came in to the tent only to find him passed out in a chair.

"Oh Demetrius...I'm glad you're getting some sleep." she whispered. She looked at Cosmo worriedly. "Damn girl. Wake up so we can find your brother Lance. Your worrying Demetrius sick and making him wait to find his twin! He's gonna end up leaving without a trace, then both of them will be out of our reach! Hurry the hell up and snap out of it! He's not dead! He's right here, in this chair, fast asleep." she said into Cosmo's ear. No reaction. Or so it seemed...

**~~With Cosmo, Cosmo's POV~~**

Oh yes. I heard Liz's voice. Telling me to wake up...and find Lance. But Lance is in his tent right now. How am I worrying Demetrius? He's dead...Oh...I'm so confused! He's gonna leave before I 'wake up'? I don't want that to happen...how do I prevent it though? I want to wake up...I want to leave this horrible lying world were my worst fears come to life! I'll bet that Lance will disappear, then Liz will tell me JUSTIN killed him. Then Liz will disappear, then Justin will show up and slowly kill me. Sigh. Please god. Please let me wake up and leave this hell hole!

**~~In the real world, Third Person~~**

"DAMMIT!" someone yelled from a tent. Liz sighed. _'That must be Demetrius...' _she thought to herself. She decided to go what was wrong now...

"Demetrius...is something wrong?" she asked almost hesitantly. She heard a muffled "Dammit all to hell' then saw Demetrius poke his head out the tent flap.

"Nah. I've got it under control." he assured her. Liz didn't believe him at all.

"Yeah right. I'm coming in there." she demanded. She unzipped the tent then marched in, shoving Demetrius out of the way. He made a face at her then went to sulk on his chair.

"You're not necessary Liz..." he whined.

"Shut it." she told him. He was silent.

"I'm going outside..." he mumbled, and trudged out the door. He briefly registered Kid calling out his name as he went into the woods, not really sure of his destination.

"Liz, did you ask Demetrius to go get firewood?" Kid asked, entering the tent. Liz turned to him questioningly.

"What? No, why?"

"Well, he just left the campsite and went into the woods..." Kid explained. Liz went rigid.

"Dammit. I knew it. I knew he would go insane with impatience and leave..." she muttered angrily. She preceded to grab Cosmo's shoulders and shake her violently. "Wake the hell up now! Your other brother just left! Now what are you going to do? Let both of them die?" she shouted.

**~~With Cosmo, Cosmo's POV~~**

Oh god Liz. Demetrius left? I need to wake up! Maybe...going to sleep in the dream will wake me up...

So that's what I decided to do. I rolled out my sleeping back and got ready for a long night. I closed my eyes and waited for exhaustion to take over...

**~~Real World, Third Person~~**

Liz heard a cough and she jolted awake. She immediately noticed Cosmo was not lying down anymore. She was sitting up and looking around. "Cosmo...?"

"Demetrius. Where's Demetrius? Tell me! I NEED TO KNOW WHERE MY BROTHER IS! Is he dead? Tell me Liz!" Cosmo said frantically.

"Calm down Cosmo! He's not dead...just...gone..." Liz attempted to explain.

"What? Gone? WHERE IS HE LIZ? I need him...I need to see him..." Cosmo cried feebly. Liz sighed.

"We'll find him. We'll find Lance...we'll find Justin...we'll find all of them. So let's pack up and leave this place." she said firmly. Cosmo nodded and began packing her things. Liz smiled at her then went to tell Kid and Patty they were leaving, like now.

_'Dammit! I can't believe Demetrius left! Now...not only do I have no brother's, but no weapons at the same time! All I have to protect myself is my soul wavelength! I'll be useless...but I can't leave! It's my mission in the first place! Oh...what to do, what to do!' _Cosmo thought to herself.

**~~Time skip to the next day~~**

Kid, Cosmo, Liz, and Patty were walking on a dusty well worn path. They ended up finding an old, run down village with a few basic accomodations.

"Where are we going to stay for the night?" Cosmo asked. Kid shrugged and began looking for a place to stay. Liz sighed then laughed.

"There's an inn right there..." she pointed out. Patty giggled.

"Oh...right...ha ha..." Cosmo laughed half-heartedly. Kid rolled his eyes. They entered the inn and got a room for four.

"So...when we going to eat?" Liz asked. Cosmo shrugged. "Are you even going to eat?" she asked. Cosmo shook her head. "Baka*. Eat!"

"No. Go with your aneue*. Leave me alone." Cosmo demanded. Liz shrugged and left. She went to the dining hall in the inn and began stuffing her face while Cosmo stayed in her room and sulked.

Kid silently slipped into her room.

"Cosmo. Come on and eat." he said.

"No. I don't want to..." she pouted.

"Come on. Starving yourself won't solve anything. In fact, it will hinder our mission. I suggest you keep your energy by eating something. If you don't go to the dining hall, I'll bring food in here for you and watch as you eat it."

"Aw come on Kid."

"I won't change my mind."

"Fine. I'll go to the damn dining hall and eat stupid food. You happy?" Cosmo said irratibly. Kid smiled and chuckled.

"Yes, I am." he answered matter-of-factly.

"Shut up." she retorted half-heartedly.

"Okay." Kid replied, and led Cosmo to the dining hall. After a somewhat small meal, they decided to pack in for the night. They all slept soundlessly and dreamlessly.

The next morning, Cosmo begrudgingly got out of bed. She laughed when she saw Liz's morning hair. "Hey Liz...you may want to go with a pony tail today." she suggested. Liz rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right. I will _never _wear a pony tail as long as I live." she declared.

"We'll see how long _that _lasts." Cosmo laughed. Liz glared at her for a moment before going to breakfast. Cosmo sighed. "I really don't want to eat breakfast..." Then she imagined what Kid would do. _'He'd probably resort to force feeding me, as long as I ate. That would actually be kind of funny! Like a cartoon. Kid force feeding me eggs...and making me drink milk! EW! Ugh, if eating eggs was gross, then drinking milk was utterly disgusting. How horrid!' _Cosmo thought to herself. She barely contained her laughter as Kid walked into her room.

"Um...is there something wrong Cosmo?" he asked.

"N-no! Just going to breakfast!" she said, forcing back a giggle. He nodded, unsure if he should believe her. She took his arm in hers then proceded to drag him into the dining hall.

"Giraffes! Giraffes!" they heard someone shout in the dining hall. They looked at each other knowingly and laughed.

"Patty." Cosmo said.

"Patty." Kid confirmed. They burst into laughter again and found Liz and Patty devouring some eggs and toast.

"That had better be wheat toast." Cosmo said as threatiningly as she could. Liz looked up at her like she was nuts then started cracking up.

"Oh no...it's not wheat toast! It's white! Oh gosh Cosmo, I'm so scared of you! What are you going to do, wheat toast me to death?" Liz said mockingly, and Patty just giggled and started saying something about giraffes.

"Shut up Liz. Get some damned wheat toast next time. White toast is bad for your health." Cosmo scolded. She had to admit though, she _was _feeling a bit happier. Hell, if they found Demetrius, they'd find Lance, and if they found Lance, they'd find Justin. Then the mission would be complete! Or at least, she hoped so...

**A/N: *baka=fool, stupid  
>*anuee=sister<br>****So...likie the fifth chappie? By the way, I have absolutley no idea how many chapters will be in this story. Positively NONE. So... yeah. I have an important request for all the people who reveiw! Could you please tell me if my OCs are mary sues or gary stus! Ahhh! My aim is to have well balanced OCs! I really want to know if I am succeeding or not! Please please please please please take the five minutes out of your life to tell me! I will love you if you be honest and tell me! Well anyway, ta ta for now!**


	7. Hate Is A Strong Word

**Author's Note: Mhmkay...so since I got a request for a more fast-paced chapter, (because you're right about the last chapter. It was slow-paced...and nothing was accomplished. Call it my lame ass excuse for a filler chapter.) Thanks for the advice. In this chapter, they WILL get closer. Gods, sorry about the slowness. I've been watching Inuyasha lately, and I guess the slowness is rubbing off on me LOL! SORRY. I will make an effort to make it less boring ^^. I'm SO glad people are liking this story. (Honestly, the reviews are the only things that are keeping me writing this story. And honestly, I LIKE constructive criticism. It certainly helps. Hence the term 'constructive'. Here I go again, rambling on about crap you all don't really care about...cause you just wanna know what happens! So...here's the disclaimer. Maybe I'll make someone else do it...  
>Cosmo: Honestly...Kenzie doesn't own anything in the story...except for me, Demetrius, Lance...and Grey. Isn't that obvious? And omg, this is the first chapter with Demetrius's POV :D! At least...I think...Oh! And, Kenzie doesn't own the lyrics to Summertime! My Chemical Romance, AKA the BEST BAND EVER, owns it. <strong>

~With Demetrius, Demetrius' POV~

The woods. A lonely, dreary place. What I'd give to be there right now...yes. What I'd give...hm. Maybe...I'd give my Ipod. No...I need that. It sure gives me memories. And...well, musical entertainment...

Oh well. Where was I? I...don't really know. Black was all I could see. But that's besides the point. It's funny. I was more worried about my sister's sanity than I was my own. Maybe I was going insane. At that point...I really didn't know...and I really didn't care. At all. I didn't think anyone would care either...especially not my sister.

Ah yes. I remember now. I need to...get a message to Cosmo. Tell her...I'm...alright. Not that she'd care...but that's alright. As long as she's okay... I also need to pray she'll figure it out! Figure it out ane...You're smart right?

It's so simple! I can't believe we didn't see it! Where did we first meet Justin! The bastard ran into you! Remember? Remember the city...remember the place? So simple...yet so difficult to remember! He's a genius...

Where was I...what was happening? It all really didn't matter. As long as...as long as..ane's alright. Ane...is very important...ane...I hope...she woke up...

~With Cosmo, Third Person~

They say it's the journey that is important, not the actual destination. Not the end, not the beginning, just the middle. Cosmo sure didn't feel that way...

"Ugh...anyone have ANY ideas..." she sighed impatiently. Kid glanced at her and shook his head. She sighed again and looked up. "Hey...what's that bird doing?" she asked, gesturing towards the strange bird spiraling down towards her.

"You mean that hawk? I don't know..." Liz said exasperatedly. The said bird landed on Cosmo's shoulder and began pecking her cheek.

"Aw what the- Wait! I know this bird...it looks like Demetrius's pet that escaped from the hotel in London..." she murmured.

"London...?" Kid questioned.

"Yeah...were we first met Justin...London...London! London! That's it! London!" Cosmo squealed happily. She felt as if she had FINALLY figured something out. "Yes! That's where we need to go!"

"You think you figured something out?" Liz asked, sounding no less bored.

"Yeah," Cosmo answered.

"Then let's go to London," Liz sighed, just wanting to get this over with.

"We'll head out in the morning. For now, we need some rest," Kid told everyone. Cosmo reluctantly set up her tent and sat on her sleeping bag, thinking back a year...or two, or three.

~Flaaaaash Baaaaack(in a sing song voice...)~

"Hey, congrats on finishing you're first day of ninth grade and LIVING," she congratulated. Her brother snorted.

"Yeah..." he agreed.

"We should sing in rejoicement," she laughed.

"Sure...sure. You start. Any song," he told her.

"When the lights go out, will you take me with you? And carry all this broken bone...through six years down in crowded rooms, and highways I call home is something I can't know 'till now, 'till you pick me off the ground," she began signing. Sure, it was out of tune...but who cared. They were kids!

"With brick in hand, your lip gloss smile, your scraped up knees and, If you stay, I would even wait all night...or until my heart explodes...how long...'till we, find our way, in the dark and out of harm, you can run away with me, anytime you want." he continued, sounding much better than she, but she didn't care.

"Terrified of what I'd be, as a kid from what I've seen. Every single day when people try and put the pieces back together just to smash them down, turn my headphones up real loud. I don't think I need them now, 'cuz you stop the noise and," she sang from the heart, and he could tell.

"If you stay, I would even wait all night, or until my heart explodes. How long? 'Till we, find our way, in the dark and out of harm, you can run away with me, anytime you want! Well anytime you want...Don't walk away..don't walk away, don't walk away!" he sang with just as much emotion in his voice.

"'Cuz if you stay, I would even wait all night! Well or until my heart explodes! How long? 'Till we, find our way, in the dark and out out of harm, you can run away with me...You can write it on your arm! You can run away with me," she nearly finished the song, but let him instead.

"Anytime you want," he ended the song beautifully.

"Good job...you're getting better by the day. You going to enter the Talent Show right?" she asked.

"No...I don't think so," he answered. She frowned.

"You should. Play Disenchanted on the Guitar and sing your heart out! You'll win," she urged. He shook his head.

"No. I don't think so..." he said sadly.

"Come on. Why not ototo?" she asked, using her pet name for him. It literally meant 'little brother' in Japanese.

"I'm not obliged to tell you ane," he answered. She smiled a little at the mention of her brother's pet name for her. Ane ment 'big sister' in japanese.

"Come on ototo...please, for me?" she pleaded. His frown deepened.

"I...don't think so ane. I'll mess up..." he sighed. She giggled.

"No you wouldn't you silly baka!" she teased him. He smiled a bit. "Don't be a negative Nelly!" she scolded.

"Did..you just call me a girl?" he asked. She laughed.

"No," she answered. He smirked.

"So many lights, to cast a shadow," he said absent-mindedly.

"What...?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Dunno."

~Another Flashback~

"Go ototo! You're doing great!" she yelled in encouragement. He really was doing well on stage. Hopefully...he would win. He had decided to preform against his better judgement..and it was going great! She hoped he would win. It would be...wonderful for him. Yes...wonderful for him...not for her though. She was secretly jealous of him. He was _so _talented...he even had a club of fan girls...that he despised, but that was besides the point. He had them, and that's all she saw. She sure didn't...she wasn't even popular. She had her small circle of friends, and no one else. He on the other hand, had a ridiculous amount of friends...

Why? Why was he so damned friendly? So damned popular? So damned smart? So damned cute? Why couldn't she be all those things. He didn't deserve the nick name 'ototo'! Not at all...she wouldn't call him that anymore. No. Never again would he be 'ototo'. More like popular bastard! And this talent show sure wasn't going to help her situation! It would probably make him even more damn popular!

"He's such a conceited jerk..." she whispered. Thankfully no one noticed.

~Yet another Flashback~

"Hello ane!" he called out.

"Shut up,' she said through gritted teeth. He looked confused and hurt.

"What did I do ane?" he asked, his emotions evident in his voice.

"Don't call me that you bastard!" she yelled angrily. His hurt and confusion quickly turned to anger.

"What. Did. I. Ever. Do. To. YOU?" he shouted.

"You..are so damn popular, and talented, and 'cute', and I HATE you for it!" she shouted back as an answer. He looked genuinely surprised.

"You...hate me..." he repeated her words. "Alright. I don't hate you though...I still love you," he sighed, then brushed past her as he went to his room, unshed tears shone in his eyes.

She felt...slightly guilty. Only slightly mind you...

She never apologized. He's still friendly to her, and she's learned to be civil. They appear to be regular siblings...but he's never forgotten that fight. He still believes she hates him.

~End flashback~

"Dammit." Cosmo thought aloud. And Demetrius still worried about her! She had said she hated him! Hated him! And he has a fantastic memory...so he wasn't likely to forget something as huge as that. She struggled to remember a time since that fateful fight when she said she loved him. She came up blank. "Not once..." she murmured. Unluckily for her, Liz had decided to walk in at that exact moment.

"Not once what?" the said blond asked.

"I haven't said I love you to Demetrius since that night...not once," Cosmo answered, not sure why she was answering honestly.

"What night...?" Liz asked cautiously.

"A year or two..or three ago," Cosmo answered honestly again.

"That's bad..." Liz said.

"And to top that I told him I hate him..." Cosmo sighed guiltily.

"Nice..." Liz said sarcastically. "It's amazing how much that boy cares..."

"I know. He's...the best brother I could ask for... He asked me if I was alright, even though,,,he probably thinks I hate him!" she yelled, on the verge of hysterics. She was just great at ruining relationships wasn't she! Maybe she...mentally unstable or something!

"He's...a really nice guy then isn't he?" Liz asked. Cosmo simply nodded. "Want me to leave you alone?"

"Please..." Cosmo replied, tears threatening to spill. Liz didn't want to take part in a sob fest.

_'Damn. Demetrius must really care about Cosmo..._' she thought to herself. _'He's even more attractive if he care's...'_

"Liz?" Kid called out. Liz back pedaled a few steps and sat next to him.

"Yeah? Need something?" she asked.

"What was that about...?"

"Nothing. Just...girl stuff," Liz lied. She wasn't sure why she lied exactly...but she felt Cosmo should be able to keep things like that private. She saw him instantly back off at the mention of 'girl stuff'.

"Ah...okay," he headed over to his tent. She smiled at his retreating figure. A teeny, tiny smile that no one but Patty would be able to pick up on. She went to her tent that she shared with Patty and went to sleep, awaiting a potentially not boring day.

**A/N: Right...so..not exactly...actiony, and a lot of flashbacks, but some stuff about the past, and you know, they found a great lead! It's great! They'll find Lance and Justin soon! But..where in the hell is Demetrius? I don't honestly know myself...oh well. Hope you enjoy this more!**


	8. I love you

**Author's Note: WOO. 'Nother chappie :)~ Glad everyone's liking it...and, yuh know, O.o i dunno XD! Anyways...new character in this chapter! his name's Hindrick. And he's Grey's dad. And Grey is way awesome in this chapter. You'll see ;D.  
><strong>

~With Cosmo, Cosmo's POV~

We were so close. We were only ONE BLOCK AWAY from Lance and Justin. Hopefully at least. When we finally reached our destination, I saw the old building that Justin ran into me in front of all those years ago. I slowly opened the door. "Lance...? Justin...?" I called out as I walked further inside. After seemingly hours of walking, I saw my brother and my friend sitting at a table...talking?

"Oh hey Cosmo!" Lance called out. Justin turned towards me and smiled. All of a sudden, someone with black hair and a strange crown came out of the blonde, who passed out.

"Excuse me. I've never formally introduced myself. I am Grey, the prince of Eldar," the person told me. So this was Grey...

"What the hell? You realize-" I started, but Grey cut me off.

"I'm sorry Cosmo. You're probably wondering what's going on. I apologize for everything I've done up to now. Let me explain. My father...wanted me to find a suitable...er...wife may be the correct phrase, and I decided I liked...you. But...I was too shy to say something...and I needed a way to get your attention. I didn't mean to hurt anybody..." Grey explained. Suddenly, his head shot up. "My father...he's coming." I was confused, and I guess it showed. "He's going to kill me."

"What?" I yelled/screeched.

"Because I like you," the black-haired boy sighed. Oka y. So, because this guy likes me, he was going to die? Not on my watch. That's when someone walked in holding me other brother by the cuff of his shirt. "F-father..." Grey whimpered.

"Grey...I see the girl is here...I guess she'll die alongside you..." Grey's father sighed. I tried to think of a way to fight. The best fighter; A.K.A Justin; was unconcious, Kid, Liz, and Patty were still outside, but I had both my weapons now...so the playing field was evened a bit. Or at least, I thought. Grey's dad dropped Demetrius, who ran over to me. Now I had both my brother's by my side again.

"Hey...you guys are okay, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And by the way, Grey's actually kind of nice," Lance told me as he transformed. Demetrius just nodded and quickly copied his brother. Grey's dad smirked and started to begin a soul wavelength attack.

"Oh no you don't!" All of a sudden, a strange black vine came out of the ground and tangled the wicked man's arms and legs. "It's almost as though I'm going face-to-face with myself." I knew that voice. Grey. So this was his power?

"Son...do not even try," the elder of the two sighed. All of a sudden, the vines burned away. Grey's dad turned his attention to me again. "Now...those weapons should turn into boys again..." he cackled. That's when the tonfas in my hands started getting really hot. Soon, Lance and Demetrius had to transform back.

"Oh shit, sorry Cosmo," Demetrius apologized.

"It's okay-" I started, but stopped when I saw a soul wavelength being projected straight towards me. I closed me eyes and waited for it to hit me, but it never did.

"...Cosmo..." Demetrius said shakily. I opened my eyes and was faced with Grey. He had blood dripping from his mouth, but he was smiling at me.

"My father's specialty...sending compressed soul wavelengths at a target from a distance...very effective," the black-haired boy coughed. I looked over him again. His robe was stained with blood. "I'm fine. I'll just die. It's not like you should be upset. I'm a demon, remember..." Grey chuckled. He coughed again before his knees buckled.

"You...idiot," I sighed. I turned my attention back to Grey's father. "You monster! How could you do this to your own son?" I shouted.

"Please, call me Hindrick, and he was pathetic. As are you," he smirked. I snarled at his words. He charged at me suddenly. Demetrius sighed and turned into a sword. Lance and I stared at him; we hadn't known he could do that.

"Come on, just fight with me Cosmo," Demetrius told me impatiently. I nodded and blocked Hindrick's soul wavelengths with the blade. I counter-attacked by hacking at the older man's arms. Now, I must have gotten lucky, because I sliced one of Hindricks hands clean off.

"You little...now you die!" the elder demon yelled angrily. He started senf missiles of fire all around. Lance hurried over to Justin and hauled him out of the way as I dodged every single attack. "You will die! You are the reason I was forced to kill Grey! My beloved son! He was supposed to choose a fine young demoness, but instead he fell in love with a pathetic human!" Hindrick cried angrily as he shot more and more flames. Then I guess he realized the flames weren't working, because he began shooting his soul wavelength again. Those were significantly harder to dodge.

"Let them hit me," Demetrius told me.

"What?" I yelled.

~Demetrius' POV~

My sister was an idiot. "Just do as I say damnit!" I demanded. Sure, the wavelengths would hurt like a bitch, but I would be protecting my sister!

"I...fine," Cosmo gave in. Each time I absorbed one of those soul wavelengths, I wanted to die. But I didn't show that of course. Otherwise, Cosmo would get hurt.

~Cosmo's POV~

I could tell something was wrong with Demetrius, but I didn't say anything. I trusted him to tell me something was up. Apparently I was wrong, because there was no warning when he transformed back into his human form. At that point, I figured we were screwed and was pretty much accepting the fact that we were all going to die.

"Law abiding silver gun!" Well, at least until that happened.

"Took you long enough, Justin!" I shouted mockingly.

"Please be quiet Cosmo, you are interrupting my concentration," Justin yelled VERY loudly. Which was normal for him...so I wan't too upset.

"Oh wonderful, I get to kill a death scythe as well..." Hindrick sighed. Justin raised his eyebrows.

"I disagree, though I admit you're powerful," the blonde said matter-of-factly. The elder demon scowled and shot some soul wavelengths, which my friend easily deflected. "You really do remind me of Giriko..."

"What? Who is that?" Hindrick demanded. "I demand an explanation.

"I demand an explanation!" Justin mimicked at the same time. "See? I knew what you were going to say, just as I know what Giriko's going to say," the blonde pointed out. Hindrick was very confused, and it showed. "Law abiding silver gun!" Justin took advantage of the demon's confusion and cut his arm off.

"Hah!" I cheered. Hindrick glared at me and started running towards me. Then, without warning, he stopped.

"Why can'r I move?" the old demon yelled angrily. I looked closer and determined the cause. Tiny black vines were stitching him to the ground. But Hindrick couldn't move at all, so I guess it was a full body bind. "What? Grey? How can you do this? You're not powerful enough!"

"*cough* Well father, I knew this fight was coming, so I prepared. *cough* Although, I figured I would die..." Grey said, pausing several times to cough up blood.

"You're right about that..." Hindrick laughed. Grey chuckled.

"Go ahead...kill your own son..." he dared. He removed the vines binding Hindrick's last arm. The older demon sent a huge soul wavelength charging at Grey, who took it head on. There was a blinding light that forced me to close my eyes. When I opened them again, Grey was crumpled on the ground, unmoving.

"Grey..." Lance murmured. Justin sighed.

"It's time to end this. Demetrius, let's go soul resonance!" I shouted to my brother, who turned into a sword again. He complied easily. I charged at Hindrick. "DREAM...DEATH!" I plunged the sword straight through the demon; and a huge ultrasound wave rushed out and disoriented everyone. Hindrick turned into a pile of ashed, which blew away with the wind. Demetrius transformed into himself again and looked at me.

"Whoah...we've never been able to do that before Cosmo..." he said between heavy breaths.

"I...I'm sorry..." I apologized. Demetrius gave me a look saying 'Look crazy, you have nothing to be sorry for!' "I..love you..." I said, pulling my little brother into a warm embrace. In that moment, I didn't see my weapon partner, or the popular boy with a million friends, I saw my little brother; who has fears and feelings just like me.

"Cosmo...I love you too ane," he smiled. He pulled away and gestured towards Grey. "I think...you should go say goodbye to Grey," he said with a sad smile that met his eyes. I nodded.

"Grey!" I yelled and hurried over to the prince. "Grey, I'm sorry..." I cried.

"D...don't be Cosmo," he chuckled with a smile. "I'm just dieing, it's no big deal. By the way...look for Drew..and Subaru. Goodbye..." Grey disintegrated in front of me into ashed, just as his father did.

"Goodbye...Grey..." I murmured then turned to face my brothers and my best friend.

"Time to contact Lord Death..." Justin pointed. I nodded and we all walked outside. Liz waved to us.

"Hey guys!" she called out. Kid walked to us and smiled.

"I'm glad you're alright," he said. I chuckled and hugged him.

"Hey, no hug for me?" Justing pouted. I sighed and hugged him too. "Right, I contacted Lord Death, and Stein's coming to pick us up soon," he informed us.

"That was fast," I observed. Justing shrugged.

"I don't know, I suppose so."

After a few hours of waiting, Dr. Stein picked us up and we headed back to the academy. Lord Death greeted us happily.

"I have some good news! There will be two new students with us this school year!" he cheered. I looked at my brothers. This was...interesting news, wasn't it?

**End Book 1.**

**A/N:...How'd you like the epic finale? Contrary to popular belief, I wan't dead for two months, my creative mind for this sotry was though. I decided to make Grey suck less, cuz I kinda love his character now haha. By the way, I know it's strange that Demetrius can turn into a sword as well, but it's from something me and my friend Ashley are doing. It's called Soul Note/Death Eater, you can find it on either of our profiles. I would also like to ask if this fight scene it alright. I feel that my fight scenes are lousy, but you know...I would like to ask the readers if they think it's alright. That means reviews or PMs if you want to get more personal. Either is fine. I have to say, I'm glad this is over so I can get on with the sequel. I just realized this story centers around my OC's totally, with little canon character involvement. The sequel will have two more OC's, but the enemy will probably be a canon character. *hint hint snake hint hint* I love all my reviewers, and I sincerely hope everyone enjoyed, keep an eye out for the sequel! **


End file.
